red luc
by madhatter48
Summary: a new, young addition to the team. People begin to notice similarities to one of their team, are they related? Then Red John comes along and mucks everything up. Who can put the pieces back together? Possible jisbon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is soo never gonna happen but it could be fun to write! Tell me what you think.**

**Luc is like the French way of saying 'Luke'**

**Disclaimer – Ha... No! Well except Lucy.**

'Good morning team' Agent Hightower said as she walked into the bullpen.

Echoes of 'Ma'am' came from Lisbon, Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby.

'Lovely morning it is too Agent!' Jane exclaimed joyfully, pulling himself into a sitting position on his couch.

'Team, this is Lucy Randall. The new addition to the SCU.' Hightower announced.

'Hi! Like agent Hightower said I'm Lucy though you can call me Luc' Lucy said slightly nervously. Jane watching like a hawk realised immediately why she was a bit apprehensive.

'You're very young!' He exclaimed, 'How are you working? How are you working here?'

'Correct, I'm only 16.' Luc nodded, ' I was appointed because I managed to help solve a difficult case for drug squad.'

'Drug squad? So you have no combat training?' Lisbon asked.

'Yes, I have a service weapon and I can take out people twice my size, literally' Luc added. 'Happened on that same case, suspect at 6 foot 8 tried running, stupid idea really. It was a dent to his ego when he saw who'd taken him down.' Both Jane and Rigsby laughed at this. Van Pelt looked across at her boss, _even Lisbon hasn't taken anyone literally twice her size down! _She thought.

'Wow, that's impressive. Well take a seat at the desk beside Cho and find something to do. I'll call if a case comes in' Lisbon stated as she headed back to her office. _I wasn't kidding! That really is good, although I want to test her in case it's exaggeration. She looks familiar I wonder where I've seen her before?_

'So 16. Bit early for a career in crime-fighting isn't it?' Jane leant on Luc's desk, crossing his arms.

'Meh, who needs age limits!' Luc replied cheerily. Rigsby tried, and failed, to hide a laugh at Jane's common phrase.

'Well, you must have a reason.' Jane asked wording the question slightly differently.

'Mind games already! My, I heard you were eager but I hadn't realised how much so'

'You could say that' Jane said defeatedly, turning back to his couch. _My goodness, she looks so much like Lisbon! Maybe they're related, I'll ask Lisbon in a minute. Maybe Lisbon is naturally a blonde like this girl. Lucy, or should I say Luc, hasn't dyed her hair which is interesting. There is something off about her though, possible trauma in her past? She has a local accent with a hint of something else. Sounds...British? Scottish? I'll have to get a better read on her but she's very perceptive, and very protective of her inner feelings. I guess I'll have to lock pick the file cabinet or hypnotise Lisbon into giving it to me. On second thoughts, I'll choose the first option._

**So what do think? Will we find out about Luc's background? What will it be? Is she related to Lisbon? Plz R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here goes. Red John reappears stretching relations to breaking point.**

**Disclaimer – err... no! Well only Luc.**

'Boss, we got a case' Cho called into Lisbon's office.

'OK, details?' Lisbon replied grabbing her coat.

'Red John' Cho sighed, 'One female found in her house by the cleaner, saw the smile first then saw the body slumped in front of a mirror.'

'Perfect!' Lisbon said sarcastically. 'Jane, Luc. You're with me. Cho, Van Pelt and Rigsby in the other car'

'Right you are boss' the 3 agents chorused.

Sitting in the car Lisbon was letting Jane read the file that Cho had printed off before they left. Luc sat in the back, noticing the way Lisbon cared for Jane's sanity. She understood that Jane had lost his family and that these cases were a bit touchy for him. She knew he hadn't been able to read her, well she found out when she heard Lisbon yelling at him for lock-picking the cabinet which held her file. Her personal life could stay out of this for as long as possible.

'Agent Lisbon' a scrawny man from local PD called, 'pleasure to see you again. If only it were on better circumstances'

'Sheriff Banks' Lisbon acknowledged, 'have we ID'd the victim yet?'

'Yes, it's a Tanya Fernley. Age 49, cause of death stab wound to the chest, piercing the heart' Banks filled in, showing Lisbon into the house. The first thing anyone saw was the gruesome smile painted on the wall. Turning a corner, the agents took a step back as they saw blood spatters running all over the room. The body was sitting facing a mirror as described, Jane noticed that she had been putting on mascara at the time as only one eye was all done up. She had been a pretty woman, haired dyed an artificial reddish plum. By the looks of things around the house she had been a secretary to someone important. Possibly a CEO or a senator. He then realised that Luc was nowhere to be seen, or rather she was just not in the same room as the body.

'What's wrong? First DB?' Jane questioned. He hated these cases and to see someone else as affected as he was it hurt.

'No, it's just...' Luc paused, 'I know her. Well not exactly, she dated my uncle for a year or something. I never met her.'

'Right' Have you ever encountered Red John before?' Jane whispered.

'No, I've heard of him. Who hasn't? But never like this' Luc replied also whispering. 'What's that up in the corner?'

'What? Oh, well noticed.' Jane complimented. 'Lisbon! I think we got something.' Muttering under his breath as he climbed up to take a closer look at the speck on the wall he realised it was a camera. 'Lisbon, a camera! Maybe we can trace the wireless back to the monitor where it's being watched'

'Yeah, get Van Pelt working on it. Luc? You OK?' Lisbon said turning her attention from her blonde consultant to the blonde teenager staring at the corpse.

'Fine, just a little in shock' She replied vacantly.

'You can get over a traumatic past you know. All you have to do is find a new focus' Jane spoke as he guided the girl out of the house when they had finished looking for any clue as to how Red John got in, and failed.

'I have already.' Luc retorted, back to her usual self, 'It's just that Van Pelt texted me saying a family tree of the Lisbon family was on her desk. It states that I'm Lisbon's 5th cousin or something like that. I'm just to scared to break the news to her myself, I mean, I hardly know her'

'You're related?' Jane looked honestly astonished, recovering his composure he said, 'well you do look similar, green eyes, nose and so on but to have it confirmed is just weird'

'Tell me about it!' Luc replied satirically.

**So they are related. Can you get 5****th**** cousins? You can tell me when you review! Plz follow me, I do lots of stories with some jisbon in most. You'll like them...honest!**


	3. Chapter 3

**English AND history tests today! My hand hurts :( plz make my day and review!**

**Disclaimer – no, nope, nada, well only luc**

'_You're related?' Jane looked honestly astonished, recovering his composure he said, 'well you do look similar, green eyes, nose and so on but to have it confirmed is just weird'_

'_Tell me about it!' Luc replied satirically._

'Right, what have we got?' Lisbon entered the bullpen, followed by the whole team except Van Pelt who had gone to forensics to hurry any fingerprints etc.

'So far, nothing' Cho said unemotionally.

'This has got to stop!' Jane emphasised his words by slamming his fist down on Van Pelts unoccupied desk. 'What's this?'

'Looks like a family tree' Lisbon stated picking up the piece of paper 'it's got members of my family on it! My brother Tommy's here and ... Lucy Randall?' Lisbon looked up to stare at Luc.

'Yeah, Em. Yeah.' Luc stuttered. 'Van Pelt texted me and I didn't know how to tell you so I decided to let you just find out' She garbled the explanation.

'Right, well' Lisbon paused 'I guess we'll have to discuss this at some point'

'Totally! Just maybe not now and definitely not here' Luc jumped at the opportunity to avoid the big family gathering meeting.

'We got a hit!' Van Pelt came back into the bullpen feeling like she could cut the air with a knife with all the tension.

'Great, what is it?' Jane blurted making Lisbon jump.

'A partial palm print off the back of the chair, and we managed to trace the camera back to a five Jenner street. Property of a Jerry Handall, previous charges of drug possession and assault'

'I wonder, can we look into his relations? See if anyone else in the family has a violent record or a name like John or Scarlett. We could do with anything we can get our hands on.' Lisbon ordered.

'Sure thing boss' came the reply from Rigsby, Cho and Van Pelt.

'Actually, Rigsby. You come with us to pick up Jerry for questioning'

'OK boss, I'll just grab a snack' He replied heading for the kitchenette.

Luc noticing Jane getting up leant in and said 'Is he always the human hoover or did he skip breakfast?'

Lisbon upon hearing the comment laughed and said 'Rigsby? Skip a meal? Be serious!'

Cho's phone began to ring 'Cho, right. Thank you' Turning to face the curious faces of Lisbon, Jane and Luc he explained 'Handall is supposedly armed and dangerous. Better wear vests'

After fixing their vests, the group of 4 headed up to the front door. Not expecting a fight Rigsby knocked on the red painted door. Jane heard the bolt be drawn back and did his act of counting down, 3...2...1...

On 0 the door opened and one shot was fired, straight into the unprotected side of...

**I ran out of ideas here. I know who gets shot but do you? R&R to make me update quicker. Should Handall be red john? Or a relative of him? Help me please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to random-acts-of-pieness for the review, and ideas. Season 3 is on next week in uk for all you lovely brits. Not that the usa arnt lovely but well y'know. OK i'll just shut up now.**

**Disclaimer: errr no chance.**

_On 0 the door opened and one shot was fired, straight into the unprotected side of..._

'No! Jane' Lisbon yelled as Rigsby took off after the fleeing Handall. Holstering her gun she pressed her hands down firmly onto the wound. 'Call an ambulance' She yelled at Luc.

'One step ahead of you Lisbon, calm down. He's going to be fine, aren't you Jane?' Luc shot him a sarcastic look which at least made him smile.

'Well, at least I know you're a Lisbon' He gasped as a sharp pain went through his side, 'Only a Lisbon could be sarcastic at a time like this'

'Hey! I could just let you die y'know' Lisbon joked.

'You wouldn't dare. You'd feel too guilty' Jane bantered. Luc decided this was a good sign, just at that moment the ambulance turned up. The paramedic took over from Lisbon at pressing down on the wound while the other gave Jane an oxygen mask and helped him onto the stretcher.

'At least the oxygen mask will stop him annoying the doctors at the hospital' Lisbon said to Luc as Jane was taken away in the ambulance.

'One thing I don't understand, how did he get injured? He was wearing a vest' Luc asked honestly confused.

'Jane never wears a vest. I hope he's learnt his lesson, next time he might not be so lucky' Lisbon said thoughts far off.

'I guess. Will there be a next time?'

'With Jane, there's a never ending possibility' Lisbon snapped back to reality as her phone buzzed. 'Hey Van Pelt, what's up?' Lisbon's face dropped in a second. 'Right thanks. I'll pass on the message'

'Van Pelt knows about Jane but what was the other bit about?' Luc questioned.

'Handall is Jane's half – brother. Family reunions come in all shapes and sizes' Lisbon stated, the last part slightly jokingly.

'Literally, though the only difference between us is hair colour according to Jane. And Rigsby says we're identical except you're black haired and I'm quite clearly blonde' Luc preferred to keep the mood as far away from serious as possible.

'What happened?' Lisbon asked.

'Huh? What do you mean?' Luc answered too quickly.

'I heard Jane say you had a trauma in you're past. I've not read you're file yet so do feel like sharing?'

'Long story. Basically I got hit by a car last January by a car driving in the bus lane. Then a few months later, all 3 of us, Mum, Dad and I were all in the car and there was a horrific accident. The same guy was out for revenge after he got a fine for hitting me. I was the only survivor. I moved here and decided to help the police, I've no other family'

'I'm sorry. I didn't realise. But didn't you say you had an uncle?' Lisbon accepted the story except the last sentence.

'Windsurfing accident, 6 months ago. Hit a rock, bashed his head and drowned. Body washed up 3 days later' Luc added not minding the interrogation.

'Oh' Lisbon was lost for words at the girls' background.

'Do you want to tell Jane about Handall or will I?' Luc changed subject quickly, almost as fast as her whole personality.

'Probably safer to be me. I can deal with his little tantrums' Lisbon said.

'I would call this a needed tantrum. He's not going to be a happy bunny' Luc half said half joked.

'Well, you could say that. I think I'm going to tell the hospital to guard him, by now he's probably had about 3 escape attempts. This will just push him over the edge'

**Memories :( I got hit by a car in January and the guy did get fined. Fun times! Plz R&R**


End file.
